the_euphorion_galaxyfandomcom-20200214-history
Endurance
The Endurance The Endurance is one of the two central galactic superpowers within Euphorion and has been in a war with the other superpower, The Fleet, for centuries. They are mainly stationed within Exterior Space, due to the other areas either being controlled by rival factions or not possessing enough potential territory to warrant an occupation. Structure Due to the Endurance being founded by a collection of species who wished to escape the Fleet’s advancements and control on their planets, it naturally attracted a large crowd, however the majority of the crowd The faction works around a hierarchy-based federation, where the species’ say is based upon how powerful or intelligent they are, unless said species are very poor or require help re-establishing (and occasionally establishing) themselves, in which they also have a moderately high priority until they are aided efficiently. Species are ranked around their military, scientific, engineering, labour, and general capabilities, and whichever species is ranked the highest in one category becomes a member of the Endurance High Council, and thus becomes the head and representative of whatever division they professionalise in, and are in charge of managing and coordinating those who also specialise in their category, but not to the same extent as whoever is in the council representing get the category. Whilst all species in the Endurance Council get a say, it is ultimately dependant upon what the High Council believes to be right. Every six months, the Endurance Council holds a re-election, where the the council votes upon which species they believe to have contributed enough to warrant their entry into the High Council. The candidates for said election are determined by whoever has achieved the most in the previous six months, however it is quite rare for the High Council to interchange members as once a species has established itself within the High Council, they are commonly re-elected. Military Since the Endurance’s ranks are mostly made of poor planets, their military is fairly weak and relies on buying weapons and armour from pirates and unofficial vendors, and hire external mercenary help to train their infantry and pilots, however despite their poor training, they have a much larger military force in comparison to their rival’s. In terms of military strategy, most species that specialise in military usually prefer having a convoy system, where the capital frigate is armed with enough shielding power to withstand an entire Fleet frigates worth of firepower, sacrificing weapons systems in the process. To prevent the capital ships from being defenceless, most of these ships will have an extremely powerful automated boarding crew, as well as bomber class fighters that have enough speed and precision to perform surgical strikes, allowing their scavengers to pick up more wealth from the ruins, but despite this capital ships are still guarded by two frigates that have a standard balance in between weapons and shields. The Endurance’s military often try to take advantage of the Fleet’s organisation and preparation by initiating combat manoeuvres that are so illogical that the Fleet would never have predicted it as a option of attack. These methods are often simply throwing all their firepower directly at the Fleet shields, hoping to draw their attention away from their deactivated shields. Due to the Endurance’s heavy focus on independence, their military is usually unorganised, as whilst when a single planet or species is in combat independently, when multiple species or planets team up to battle, they often end up arguing over strategy due to both many planets having conflicting ideology and the Endurance’s “Freedom of Action” policy, which allows all species under Endurance protection to have total control over what their species does as long as it doesn’t effect the Endurance or any Endurance civilisations. Despite all this, the Endurance still has an equal military presence due to the sheer amount of ships they have which, whilst is unorganised as mentioned earlier, allows for them to win many situations with brute force. In terms of military units, the Endurance have an abundance of infantry, as well as surface artillery/vehicles, which allows them to have the general advantage when in situations such as ship defence, ship boarding, and just general surface combat, however these strengths are dragged down by their considerable lack of frigates and large, carrier-type cruisers, causing inconvenience when transporting smaller ships, cargo and infantry to remote locations. Many low ranking outposts and bases usually use AI or remotely controlled artillery due to them being more affordable than actual pilots, as well as there not being a risk of losing any valuable pilots. They also specialise in using AI controlled bots for general defence and for their boarding shuttles, which have proven to be effective as they can minimise organic casualties should their ship be destroyed. History 9 PW As The Fleet continued to persuade the government of urban desert planet Ralliot into giving them more control over the planet, many of the planets citizens didn’t agree with the Fleet’s ideology, believing that Ralliot thrives of its independence, as they would lose a large portion of their profits if they lose their exclusive technology. Many citizens gathered together to form rebellious groups which would act out various acts of terrorism towards Fleet military or supply convoys, crippling various outposts and killing many soldiers and officers in the process, but this wasn’t anywhere enough to turn the Fleet away from Ralliot's valued weaponry. As the rebellions grew, so did their influence. The neighbouring species of Ralliot saw the rebellion towards the Fleet as inspiration to fight for their own freedom, and thus they covertly sent various relief supplies and tactical information packages to aid them, as well as groups of citizens that were willing to fight for their cause. Whilst the covert assistance was not, the groups of rebels were brought to the attention of the Fleet’s surface forces, but they passed it off as nothing of concern, and believed that once they had acquired all of Ralliot’s weapon blueprints they would settle their loses and be 2 PW After several years of planning, the rebels from Ralliot and several other neighbouring planets initiated their plan to force the Fleet out of their system by attacking the capitals simultaneously, hoping to force the Fleet’s military into a point where they are facing too many attacks for them to handle, forcing them into retreat, before destroying their frigates that carried all of their collected valuables and information from Ralliot. By the time this plan was organised, the Fleet’s forces on Ralliot has already seized control of a portion of Ralliot’s government, which whilst brought much more order to the planet, it also angered the planets population due to the inhabitants of Ralliot believing that the Fleet were taking away their independence which increased the rebellion’s numbers greatly. The many rebellions, now uniting under the name“The Endurance”, which represented the amount of time they’ve had to endure Fleet control so that there plan could take place, finally initiated their final plan and began their attack on the cities of Ralliot. They began their attack sending a large amount of untrained rebels to a planned gathering event in the centre of Ralliot’s capital to start a small riot, which distracted the city's police force so that the rebels who were trained armed could begin their attack with a level of surprise. They began by contacting spies working at power facilities and ordering them to overwork the generators, causing there to be a power failure in most central cities. This along with hundreds of rebels armed with guns, allowed the rebels to push into the Fleet capital building of Ralliot with little resistance and begin attempting to seize control of it. The riot had effectively distracted, and disabled, a considerable portion of the police force, and the blackout had made it so that the governors on Ralliot were unable to contact the military patrolling the system. After a fairly short battle with little to no resistance from capital security, the Endurance had pushed out the Fleet from their government building with minimal loss. Using the few communication devices that didn’t run off electricity, the Endurance forces on Ralliot contacted the other planets, and were pleased by the success of the other rebels. This however was intercepted by the forces in the system, allowing them to prepare their forces and begin an invasion While the Fleet may have been moved out of the surface and atmosphere of Ralliot, they still had the space navy to deal with, which were currently sending a medium sized Fleet into Ralliot’s atmosphere to retake their land. Having been convinced that the Endurance were truly fighting for Ralliot’s freedom, the majority of Ralliot’s native police and military forces and politicians declared their allegiance to the rebels, and they launched a head-first push into space, cutting off the approaching Fleet forces but causing both sides to be caught unprepared, allowing for many cruisers to be lost very early into the battle. After a short period of time, both faction’s fleets straightened their positioning and began exchanging fire at a standard rate. Whilst Ralliot’s military were fighting the Fleet in space, the rebels were executing there plan to take out the currently evacuating Fleet frigate that they had been informed to be holding all of Ralliot’s weapon blueprints, which they hoped would cause the Fleet to abandon the system due to losing their cargo, which was the sole reason for them being there. It didn’t take long for the rebels to beat out the Fleet forces, as the Fleet had spread their units out their units to far due to them becoming to in centred around expanding their control on the galaxy, and once the transport frigate was exploded all of the remaining Fleet navy retreated out of the system. Once all of the rebellions forces in space had returned to their planets, Ralliot re established their previous government system, and organised a conference with representatives and politicians from all the sentient species in their system. This conference resolved in the official establishment of The Endurance, and shortly after this they began expanding their influence into neighbouring systems, and slowly they began to gain more followers, as well as cause more chaos amongst the Fleet’s ranks. 1 PW As the Endurance began to gain popularity, and thus members, it found that its largest threat was the lack of organisation found within the ranks. When the Endurance was only comprised of a few, co-operative species they would just deem everyone equal and base their Verdicts on what the majority of the populous believed to be correct. As the amount of followers they had grew, this plan quickly failed. The government predicted it would not be long until the faction fell into chaos and feel apart, so they had one final vote on how they should structure the government to be more efficient and organised for a large and increasing populous. Various systems were suggested, however the federal hierarchy-based system that is known today as the Endurance’s government system was elected as most believed it to be “unique” and “unconventional” in comparison to the Fleet’s “bland” system that it would be a good staple for the Endurance, as well as the system having proved effective for many species in their past. After this event, they chose to decide on a capital for the Endurance, and after the Vilithians had reached the head of the new government system, most agreed that the capital of Vallery, Vortion, should be established as the capital of the Endurance. After this was passed, Vallery became a famous planet throughout the galaxy as one of the most critical locations to the state of the galaxy. 0 DW-Present After various systems being cleared of Fleet control, the Fleet finally decided to declare The Endurance a galactic threat, and thus the Second Galactic War unofficially began. The Endurance’s influence grew extremely quickly, and by 2 DW, they had amassed a supporter count greater than the Fleet. Once they had reached this, the Fleet had also expanded, and were slowing down the Endurance’s expanse with their highly superior technology,training and weaponry. This led into what is known as “The Great Stagnate”, which is a currently ongoing time period where both factions are stuck in a constant stalemate, as whenever the Endurance gains intelligence on the Fleet, the Fleet does the same for the Endurance. Both factions have continued to expand and develop at an almost constantly increasing rate, however neither posses enough to turn the war in their favour. Category:Factions